


Identity Crisis: A slightly more realistic take

by MorphyVSFischer



Category: DC Comics, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphyVSFischer/pseuds/MorphyVSFischer
Summary: A critical, deeply thought out look at what would happen if our noble heroes weren't subject to the whims of stupid authors.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Identity Crisis: A slightly more realistic take

Hawkman, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Black Canary and The Flash all looked at Slade, surprised with his involvement in protecting Dr. Light from justice in the murder of Sue Danby. "Slade this isn't you fight." Black Canary said, trying to get them to surrender without the fight. "For the amount he's paying? It most certainly is. Though this is one I'd do for free…" Slade said, grinning under his mask, obviously having prepared for this fight in advance. He pressed a button on his staff; triggering some C4 he had prepared just for this occasion...

Approximately one picosecond later in Flash time. 

Flash POV

I see Slade press the button on his staff and I figure that can't be anything good, so I immediately go to super speed. I don't want to take any chances so I only go twice the speed of light to make sure there are no obvious traps Slade might have prepared for me. I advance the 10 feet in picoseconds and quickly punch out Slade and Dr. Light with a few dozen haymakers. I then bring there unconscious bodies to where the rest are standing and take the time to inspect the ground. I don't see anything so I speed up a bit and search the several blocks. I discover the bombs planted underground, and decide to take them out to the countryside, where they explode harmlessly. I run back and revert back to normal speed.

Normal Time

Everyone noticed the bodies of Slade and Light at there feet and Flash quickly filled them in on what he'd done. "That's good work Wally, now we can question them both in there involvement in Sue's murder." Black Canary said looking a bit grim but determined at the prospect. "I don't know what Slade was thinking here" Kyle said, scratching his head in confusion. "What was he planning to do with those bombs?" "Who knows what went through Light's mind in the first place hiring him? I mean He couldn't hope to stand up against a guy who can go faster then light by himself." Green Arrow speculated. "Well, anyways this fight is over, lets get back to the watchtower." And with that Zatanna teleported them out.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For those who unwisely decided to read this without reading Identity Crisis first, the joke is that in the book Slade SOMEHOW manages to completely beat them in a fight, mostly because everyone is acting like a complete idiot and is not using there powers. This isn't uncommon in superhero comics but in this book it was just beyond stupid.


End file.
